Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance
Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance is the first in a series of role-playing games developed exclusively for game consoles. It was developed by Snowblind Studios and released for the PlayStation 2 in 2001, with versions for the Xbox and Nintendo GameCube releasing in 2002. A Game Boy Advance version of Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance was also released in 2004, by Magic Pockets. The sequel to the game, Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II, was developed by Black Isle Studios for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox, releasing in 2004. Gameplay The console version of Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance is a real-time hack and slash/action role-playing game presented in a 3D perspective, with a rotatable isometric three-quarter top-down view. At the beginning of the game, character stats are preset, with the player able to choose from three race/class combinations; a dwarven fighter (Kromlech), a human archer (Vahn) or an elven sorceress (Adrianna). The player can customize their character's stats through gaining experience points from defeating enemies. Every time the character increases in level, points are awarded corresponding to that level; i.e. if a character increases to level twelve, the player will gain twelve experience points to spend on the character's spells and feats. For every four levels which the character increases, the player is given one ability point to spend on one of the six core attributes (strength, intelligence, wisdom, dexterity, constitution, charisma). Gameplay is linear, and each main quest must be completed in sequence before the story can proceed, although there are some optional side-quests, which do not have to be completed immediately. However, all side-quests must be completed within the act in which they are assigned. There are relatively few NPCs in the game, with whom only those who are part of a quest or side-quest may be interacted. Weapons, armor and items are only available for purchase from one location at a time, and become increasingly expensive and more powerful as the game progresses. The HUD features the option to use either a transparent map that covers most of the screen, or a mini-map, with the player also given the option to turn the map off entirely. The game also features cooperative gameplay with another player. Both players share the same screen, and are thus limited in how far they can move away from one another. In co-op mode, the player who makes the kill gets 60% of the experience, and the other player gets 40%. Whichever player collects any gold drops gets 100% of the value, with the other player getting nothing. The game contains four difficulty levels; "Easy", "Normal", "Hard" and "Extreme". Extreme can only be unlocked after the player has beaten "The Gauntlet", a special mini-dungeon unlocked once the player completes the game on any difficulty level. The Gauntlet can only be played with Drizzt Do'Urden. Extreme mode takes the form of a New Game Plus, and can only be played by importing a saved character from another game. Once the player has completed Extreme mode, Drizzt Do'Urden becomes available to use in the main game. Plot The player must choose between one of three (or four) characters: * Vahn: Human arcane archer * Adrianna: Elf sorceress * Kromlech: Dwarf fighter * Drizzt Do'Urden: Drow ranger (Bonus character) The game starts when the player character arrives in the city of Baldur's Gate, after a dangerous journey. Shortly after arrival the player is attacked and robbed, and is brought to an inn by guards to recover. There, the first hints about a great evil hiding in Baldur's Gate are revealed, and the player(s) is recruited by the Harpers to uncover a sinister plot by unknown forces. Index Characters :;Playable characters: Adrianna • Kromlech Bruenghor • Vahn • Drizzt Do'Urden :;Other: Alyth Elendara • Bartley • Branoch • Brogan • Ciraxis • Eldrith • Ethon • Fayed • Ilivarra • Ipswitch • Jherek • Kaeira • Karne • Keissen • Keledon • Kolgrim • Lortimer • Nebbish • Osala • Sess'sth • Sleyvas • Torrgeir • Xantam :: Sollars Creatures :ankheg • beholder • bugbear • bulette • displacer beast • drow • dwarf • elf • fire elemental • frost giant • gas spore • gargoyle • gelatinous cube • ghost • giant rat • giant spider • gnoll • golem • half-elf • human • ice spider • imp • kobold • lizardfolk • minotaur • ogre • ooze • rat • riding lizard • skeleton • spider • troll • umber hulk • undead • white dragon • will-o'-wisp • winter wolf • wolf • yeti • zombie ::carrion beetle • goblin • hass-caw bird • mudviper • orc • rostfish • serpent (Sket'kah) • snake • vulture Languages ::Common Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Black Forge • Chamber of Ashes • Chelimber's Crown • Crescent Port • Easting • Elfsong Tavern • Hall of Rememberance • Onyx Tower • Shrine of Suffering ::Dosias Cleft :;Roads: Adderspine Road :;Settlements: Baldur's Gate ::Amn :;Wilderness: Burning Eye • Marsh of Chelimber • Sunset Mountains • Water Stair :;Settlements: Baldur's Gate :;Regions: Sword Coast • Underdark :;Planes: Elemental Plane of Fire • Elemental Plane of Water Magic :;Items: amulet of dexterity • amulet of intellect • amulet of protection • amulet of regeneration • amulet of strength • ring of constitution • ring of intellect • ring of protection :;Potions: healing potion • potion of extra healing • recall potion • rejuvenation potion :;Spells: ball lightning • burning hands • fire shield • fireball • lightning bolt • magic missile • Melf's acid arrow • meteor swarm • Mordenkainen's sword • Otiluke's freezing sphere • snowblind :;Weapons: Icingdeath • mace of disruption • Twinkle :;Weapon qualities: defense • disruption • flaming • flaming burst • frost • icy burst • keen • shock • shocking burst • speed • wounding Miscellaneous :;Armor: boots • bracers • chain mail • half plate • helmet • leather armor • padded armor • plate mail • scale mail • shield • studded leather :;Events: Battle of Bones ::Crescent Port siege • Great Betrayal • Great Drowning • Sundering War :;Food and Drink: fish • wine :;Gemstones: diamond • emerald • onyx • ruby • sapphire :;Materials: adamantine • bronze • darkwood • gold • leather • mithral • iron • silver • steel :;Weapons: axe • bastard sword • battleaxe • bow (and arrows) • club • crossbow • dagger • greataxe • halberd • hammer • handaxe • light mace • longbow • longsword • mace • morningstar • scimitar • shortbow • short sword • spear • staff • sword • throwing knife • warhammer :;Misc: ballista • battering ram • catapult • poison • venom • shaman • trebuchet • torch ::drums Organizations :: Black Horde • Bruenghor Clan • Harpers • The Watch • Xantam's Thieves Guild :: Company of the Westering Sun • Grand Dukes Religion :: Clangeddin • Dumathoin • Ilmater • Lolth Appendix Gallery BG title.png|Title screen. See also * Baldur's Gate series * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II Further Reading * * External links * Baldur’s Gate Dark Alliance at Planet Baldur’s Gate Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2001 Category:Published in 2002